Chat
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: A series of oneshots where the cast of IZ communicate through Text messages, Chatrooms, Skype, and phonecalls.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Membrane walked into his son's room.

"Son, I think we need to talk." He stated. The teenage boy looked up at his father and closed his laptop.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Dad?" He asked, swiveling his chair to face him. The professor looked around the room for a place to sit, and seeing no extra chairs, settled for the bed.<p>

"Son," he began. "I'm starting to worry that you're lonely."

"Lonely? Why would I be lonely?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your always here alone in your room. And I hear you talk to yourself often. That is a sign of loneliness. And INSANITY! But right now we're talking about you isolating yourself from others."

"That's not true." Dib countered. "Gaz comes in here all the time. And I don't isolate my self from others. Just most of humanity."

"But son, you don't play with other children. You chase imaginary things instead. You don't talk with others unless your talking about CRAZY a things, which drive other kids away."

"Yeah, so? You isolate yourself in a lab and tend to avoid talking to people."

Membrane sighed. "That's different. I have my test subjects and lab assistants to keep me company. You don't seem to have anyone but your sister."

"No! I have plenty of friends!" Dib replied, folding is arms.

"I mean besides that little paranormal group and your online friends. I'm talking about _real_ people whom you can interact with."

"But I do have real friends!" The boy countered.

"Now now son. It's not good to lie. The first step to solving a problem is to admit you have a problem in the first place! It's the scientific way!" Membrane held his fisted hand proudly in the air. "Science!"

"But I do have friends Dad." Dib said, feeling a little sad that his father didn't believe him. Just then a timer went off.

"Oops. Sorry son, that's all the time I have! I still need to tell Gaz that she needs friends! We'll talk about this again later!" And with that, Membrane left the room, leaving Dib behind. Who scowled.

"Stupid Dad." He grumbled. "I have friends!" He opened up his laptop and opened up a chat room of sorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Mothman has entered the chatroom<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alien-in-da-Basement:<strong> I swear, there's a ghost in that tree! I've seen it!

**Tenn-Times-Tenn:** Do you even know what a ghost looks like?

**RobotBee1:** Of course not, he hasn't seen one b4

**Alien-in-da-Basement:** Yes I have have!

**Tic-Tak:** Hey Mothman

**Mothman:** Hey guys, what's up?

**FictionalFrenzy:** Nothing much but Alien-in-da-Basement thinks he's found a ghost.

**Alien-in-da-basement:** I know what I saw!

**Ghost-Lemonade:** Tic-Tak how did you get rid of that werewolf?

**RobotBee1:** Hey Mothman, anything interesting happen this weekend?

**Tic-Tak:** I threw a few pieces of silver jewelry at it and it left.

**Mothman:** Naw, not really

**Alien-in-da-Basement:** You just threw shiny silver stuff at it?

**Tic-Tak:** Yeah pretty much

**Tenn-Times-Tenn:** Hey, I gotta go, I have school tomorrow and I haven't finished homework

**Mothman:** Ok, cya Tenn

**RobotBee1:** Bye

**Tic-Tak:** Goodbye!

**Ghost-Lemonade:** I hate school

* * *

><p><strong>PiggySlayer99 has entered the Chatroom<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alien-in-da-Basement:<strong> Hey PiggySlayer

**PiggySlayer99:** Hey guys, sorry I left earlier

**RobotBee1:** Hello Slayer

**PiggySlayer99:** My dad lectured me about not having friends.

**PiggySlayer99:** And about him thinking i'm "lonely"

**PiggySlayer99:** For 5 min straight

**PiggySlayer99:** again

**Tic-Tak:** Wow that sucks

**Ghost-Lemonade:** My mom gave me a similar lecture about not having any real friends

**Mothman:** Same

**FictionalFrenzy:** I'm lucky my parents leave me alone if they know i'm happy

**Tic-Tak:** My father wont stop telling me to go outside, get fresh air and sunlight, talk to strangers, and dance in the rain

**RobotBee1:** Yeah what is with ppl dancing in the rain? I dont understand it at all!

**Alien-in-da-Basement:** It's just dumb and makes you wet

**PiggySlayer99:** exactly

**Mothman:** Well on the bright side my dad said nothing about dancing or going outside. He just told me to make friends

**RobotBee1:** But you have friends

**Mothman:** I know, but apparently "online friends" dont count

**RobotBee1:** But we go to the same skool!

**Mothman:** IKR!

**Ghost-Lemonade:** Wait, so you two know each other in real life?

**Tic-Tak:** I know them both too

**Alien-in-da-Basement:** same

**RobotBee1:** why doesn't he think you have real friends?

**FictionalFrenzy:** So wait, you all know each other?

**Mothman: **I'm not really sure. He has a bit of a short term memory. Probably forgot you exist or something

**Tic-Tak:** Yea pretty much

**RobotBee1:** How can your dad forget I exist? I was at your house yesterday!

**RobotBee1:** And he's acknowledged that we're friends multiple times!

**RobotBee1:** EVEN BEFORE WE WERE FRIENDS!

**PiggySlayer99:** You know I don't really want to know why dad's so forgetful. It's better to just accept it

**Ghost-Lemonade:** Wait, are you and Mothman related?

**Mothman:** yep

**FictionalFrenzy:** Why didn't I know this stuff before!?

**Tic-Tak:** Prob because it never came up in conversation

**Ghost-Lemonade:** So basically Frenzy and I are the only ones who dont know everyone else personally.

**RobotBee1:** Exactly

**Alien-in-da-Basement:** Pretty much

**Ghost-Lemonade:** *forever alone face*

**FictionalFrenzy:** Hey guys, are any of you going to going to that big paranormal convention next week?

**Tic-Tak:** No I can't make it

**Mothman:** There is literally nothing that can stop me from going to that convention! Not even an alien invasion!

**FictionFrenzy: **Dont jinx it Mothman!

**RobotBee1:** Pfft, alien invasion, yeah right

**Alien-in-da-Basement:** Yeah, I'm going

**Ghost-Lemondade:** It's being held in my hometown its would be stupid not to go

**RobotBee1:** It doesn't matter whether I want to go or not I'll somehow get roped into going anyway

**RobotBee1:** Even if I try to hide on the moon I'll end up going mostly thanks to Mothman

**RobotBee1: **Unless I die

**RobotBee1:** actually even if I die Id probably end up there somehow

**PiggySlayer99:** Probably like as ghost or something

**Fiction-Frenzy: **Or if your killed by paranormal means you might be autopsied in front of a live audience so that they can figure out how you died.

**RobotBee1: **...

**RobotBee1:** You know, maybe i'll just go of my own free will this time

**Mothman:** Yay! I don't have to blackmail you this year!

**Alien-in-da-basement:** maybe we'll all get to meat each other in person there!

**FictionFrenzy:** Dude that would be awesome!

**PiggySlayer99:** Well I suppose I have nothing better to do I guess i'll go

**Mothman:** Wow, it looks like I dont have to blackmail anybody this time

**Mothman:** Tho I may have to bribe Tic-Tak into coming

**Tic-Tak:** I couldn't go even if I wanted to

**Tic-Tak:** My father wants me to spend some "Quality time" with me next weekend

**Ghost-Lemonade:** maybe if your lucky he'll forget and you can come

**Tic-Tak:** Maybe

**RobotBee1:** Oh Dookie

**Mothman:** What?

**RobotBee1:** Something just exploded

**RobotBee1:** gtg

**PiggySlayer99:** why am I not surprised?

**FictionFrenzy:** It's kind late and I have school in the morning. I think I should go

**Tic-Tak:** Ok bye Frenzy

**Ghost-Lemondade: **I think I should go too. Night Guys!

**Mothman:** Night

**PiggySlayer99:** You know sleep doesn't sound so bad. Ill see you guys tomorrow

**Mothman:** Ditto

**Tic-Tak: **Alright, goodbye

* * *

><p><strong>You have succefully logged out. Click here to log back in<strong>

* * *

><p>Dib closed his laptop and put it on his desk. He <em>did <em>have real friends. He didn't care what his dad thought. His dad was wrong

Just then Dib thought he heard an explosion. And screaming. The screaming seemed to be getting louder as the seconds went by until there was a crash. And now he now had a giant hole in his roof. He looked down on the floor to see the cause of it. There was Zim on his floor looking slightly singed and covered in parts of what used to be the ceiling.

"Ow..." he moaned.

"What the hell was that!?" Dib shouted, helping the irken up of the floor.

"Remember that thing I just told you exploded?" Zim asked, swaying slightly.

"Yeah..." Dib said slowly.

"It wasn't done exploding."

"Oh"

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Did anyone figure out who Dib's friends are? If not, i'll give you a hint (In other words me just giving you the answer)**

**RobotBee1= Zim**

**Tic-Tak= Tak**

**Tenn-Times-Tenn= Tenn**

**Alien-in-da-Basement= Skoodge**

**PiggySlayer99= Gaz**

**And then there's Ghost-Lemonade and FictionFrenzy who don't really exist yet. Dont forget to leave a review. Reviews inspire. INSPIRE!**


	2. TTT

**This is proof that I have been watching way too many Trouble In Terrorist Town videos. Well, hope you enjoy it anyway**

Dib logged onto his computer, and started up TTT. Putting on his headphones, he was able to hear the players he usually played with.

"So how do you play this game?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Dib asked. This was not someone he knew.

"This is CatF1sh22" SodaSpirit answered. "I've known her for a while, but this is the first time she's played Trouble in Terrorist Town." At this point, the map had loaded, and several identical players appeared, scattered around. The usernames were as followed: FictionalFrenzy, 10X, TikTOKTak, RoboB33, SodaSpirit, Sugarcube2980, CatF1sh22, LetterM, and of course, Dib, who's username was MothMan01.

"Ok, so basically, everyone is an innocent terrorist." Dib explained to the new comer.

"An innocent terrorist." RoboB33 chuckled.

"Yea. And one of us is a traitor. The traitor goes and tries to kill everyone. The innocents are supposed to kill the traitor." LetterM continued.

"Ok." CatF1sh22 replied. "How do I know if I'm the traitor?"

"You see the little thing in the corner of the screen? When the round starts it should say who you are."

"Ok."

"And the round has started." TikTOKTak commentated. Dib had been dubbed as Innocent.

"I'm innocent."

"Im innocent."

"I'm innocent."

"I'm the traitor!" RoboB33 shouted. Catfish immediately started to shoot at him in the head until he died.

"I was joking!"

"Oops."

"The traitor still lives!" Dib said ominously.

"I think Mothman's the traitor." Frenzy shouted.

"What? Why me?! I haven't even done anything!"

"Just a hunch."

"Hey guys, look over here." SodaSpirit called out. Dib walked over to where her character was standing was standing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Down here, if you look closely, you can see a thing." She replied.

"What thing?"

"Just crouch and look down, you'll see it."

"Um, ok..." He looked down at the ground...

Only to immediately get shot in the head. "Damnit!"

"It... Wasn't Mothman." Soda stated.

"No kidding!" RoboB33 responded.

"I don't trust Soda." TicTOKTak murmured.

"What, I'm not the traitor. I was just seeing if he was."

"Uh huh."

"I didn't mean for him to die."

"How the hell did you not mean for him to die!" LetterM shouted. "You shot him!"

"I sense treachery." 10X mumbled.

"Well Mothman, looks like we're spectating now." RoboB33 remarked.

"Wonder how this'll play out." Dib responded.

"Let's kill Soda." TicTOKTak said, picking up another gun off the ground and dropping her old one.

"But I'm not the traitor!"

"Come on out you filthy terrorist!" FictionFrenzy called out as he and every other player still alive ran down a hall.

"Don't come anywhere near me or I'll shoot you!"

"Oh yeah, cause that's totally not a traitorous thing to say." Catfish giggled.

"Let's get her!"

"What the- who just shot me?" M exclaimed.

"She's sniping us!"

"From where?"

"She's on the stairs." RoboBee stated.

"Stop ghosting for them you evil ghost!"

"Never!"

"Come on, let's become the barrels." Dib laughed. He quickly took control of a nearby barel and began rolling over to SodaSpirit. Bee followed suit.

"We are the barrel ghosts!" RoboB33 said spookily.

"We have come to take out our revenge on you!"

Soda squealed in feigned panic. "No! Go away!"

"Ooooooh. We're sooooooo spoooooooky." Bee continued. While distracted, Catfish had successfully aimed a shot at Soda's head.

"Yay! She's dead!" 10X cheered.

"But... She wasn't the traitor." TicTOKTak replied, searching the body.

"Dang it." Frenzy muttered disappointingly.

"Ok, I think I know how we can determine the murderer." M stated.

"How?"

"Einie meanie miny moe-"

"Come on, seriously?" Soda was obviously unimpressed.

"This isn't going to work." Catfish said in a sing-song voice.

"Catch a tiger by the toe." He went on as if he didn't hear them.

"If he howls let him go. Einie meanie miny- it's Cat, kill her!" Before any one could really process what he said, he shot Catfish.

"Oh my god, she really was the murderer!" Bee shouted.

"We have been avenged!" Dib chuckled.

"Oh well. Maybe next time I'll kill more than one person." Catfish giggled.

* * *

><p>A new round had just started.<p>

"Hey, this map is new." M stated.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've played this one before. It's the one with the water slide, remember?"

"Vaguely."

Dib had once again been dubbed innocent.

"Hey, where's SugarCube? She's been silent this entire game."

"Is she still playing?"

"Yeah I'm still here." She answered softly.

"Why haven't you spoken at all yet?"

"I don't know."

"I don't even see you, where are you?"

"Water slide." She answered.

"How did you get over there so quickly!?"

"I don't know."

"Where were you last round?"

"I don't know. Somewhere."

"I don't like how she's able to move around the map so quickly." M said uneasily.

"You know what, I say she's the traitor." 10X said.

"Why?" Bee asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling she's hiding something."

"Ok. That makes sense."

"I'm gonna go kill her."

"You do that." Bee responded. She turned to walk away when suddenly Bee shot her in the head, killing her instantly

"Wait, Tenn was the traitor?"

"Wow. That was a short round."

* * *

><p>The countdown to the third round was about to reach its climax. They were on the same map as last round.<p>

"Let's try to not kill each other this time." Bee said. "Let's determine the traitor in a peaceful and nonviolent way."

"Fuck no." Frenzy stated.

"That's definitely not happening."

"Peace. Funny."

"The fact that you were the one to propose the idea just makes it even funnier." Dib snickered.

"Yeah, good point." Bee agreed.

Dib had been dubbed Innocent... Again.

"Hey Tak, can I trust you?" He asked.

"No." She responded bluntly before walking away.

"Shoot her." Soda ordered. Catfish began to fire her gun repeatedly.

"Hey! What the hell?" TicTOKTak screamed, her character running around, trying to dodge the bullets.

"Stop shooting me!"

"We can't trust you!" Dib shouted.

"We must put you down!" Bee stated.

"Nooooo!" She yelled dramatically, running around in circles until she was finally shot dead.

"Well, It wasn't her. Who do we kill off next?" Sugar Cube asked.

"I say we kill M. He's being unusually silent..." Catfish remarked.

"What! I'm not being silent. I don't know what your talking about."

"He sounds suspicious! Let's all kill him." 10X started chasing him, firing her gun.

"He's going down the slide!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"I'm innocent, I swear!"

Suddenly, something fell onto the ground.

"Bee threw a grenade! It's him! He's the terrorist!" Frenzy shouted, and began pursuing him instead.

"It was a smoke bomb, I swear! Don't hurt me!" He screamed.

"Guys, stop turning on each other!"

"Yeah, let's kill one person off at a time until we find the traitor!" Dib agreed.

"Yeah! Kill Sugar Cube! Let me live! I'm too brilliant to die!" Bee shouted, still running. His comment brought a couple giggles and snickers from the others.

"Kill Cube!" 10X cheered.

"Kill Cube!" LetterM repeated.

"Why me?" Sugar Cube cried out, running away from the pursuing players.

"Kill Cube!" Bee cried out.

"Kill Cube!"

"Kill Cube! Kill Cube! Kill Cube! Kill Cube!" The entire party chanted.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered as she was shot.

"Damn it, she was innocent."

"Sorry for killing you Sugar Cube." Dib apologized.

"Wow, thanks." She said sarcastically. "Your apology makes me feel so much better about my death."

"Who's our next suspect?" Bee asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see M anywhere."

"I'm right here." The player in question was at the top of the water slide. Everyone else was on the ground at the base of the stairs.

"What are you doing up there? Planning to throw grenades at us? Plant a C-4?" Soda asked suspiciously.

"Naw, I'm just chilling." He responded casually.

"It's him. He needs to die." Dib said bluntly before running up the stairs.

"Death to M!" Bee shouted, following with his gun ready.

"Kill M! Kill M Kill M!"

"Would you guys stop chanting that!" M shouted as he fled down the slide for his life.

"Everyone go wait for him at the bottom of the slide. The traitor must not be allowed to live!" TicTOKTak said.

"But i'm innocent!"

"Only your death can prove that!" Sugar Cube shouted.

"It isn't me! It's Frenzy!"

"No it's not. I'm just chilling in the pool... and I don't know how to get back out." Frenzy stated.

"Well, we might as well kill you then." 10X said before shooting him.

"Hey! It really was Frenzy!"

"I told you!" M shouted, reaching the bottom of the side. "I told you he was a filthy terrorist!"

**Well, I know this isn't exactly Chat, but they are talking to each other by technological means, so this chapter counts! Anyone who tells me otherwise will be buried alive by, um, umbrellas. Yes, umbrellas! Genius! **


End file.
